For you, I will endure
by e'lixzer
Summary: Sequel to I Promise. After leaving Greece the seven demi-gods must face the civil war looming. .For Annabeth and Percy however, it is about rebuilding what they lost, and trying to hold on to what little they have left. Even if the gods themselves become the biggest enemy to face. I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**So because of everyone telling me to make a second one, I did. Not really sure what I am going to do with this one, but I do plan on having all of the Olympians in it, and of course having Percy get into an epic battle with one of them. But, for now I hope you guys like this one. **

"Hey everyone we are getting ready to land." Leo's voice rang through the speakers on the Argo II. It had been a long week coming back from Greece, and Percy wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got back. Annabeth Iris messaged him, apparently the Romans have found had some trouble on the path to New York.

Percy wasn't sure, but the way Annabeth made it sound, it was almost like she knew it was going to happen. Whatever the case, Percy was just happy being back. Everyone stopped looking at him like he was a broken machine, well, all except for Jason and Nico. He could understand why too. There was times, when even Percy didn't feel like himself.

The closer and closer they got to Camp Half-Blood, the more he felt like he didn't belong there. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just could feel the anxiety rising in him each day, like something big was going to happen.

"Hey Percy are you ready?" Annabeth's voice broke him from his mind.

"What.. Oh yah I'm good to go." He said, trying not to show the worry in his voice. He didn't want to upset Annabeth anymore then he had already in the past year. Everything from, leaving her, to trying to kill her. It made him feel like the worst boyfriend in the world. The look she gave him though almost made it all worth it. She just stood in his door way, smiling at him. He was happy that she didn't look so stressed all the time anymore. The bags under her eyes were gone, and she acted more like the old Annabeth he knew so well.

"What are you staring at Seaweed Brain?" She said, unsuccessfully hiding a laugh in her voice.

"Just the spider in your hair." He said, pointing to the top of her head.

Percy has seen Annabeth fight giants, gods, demi-gods, titans and so much more in his life. However, the face she made when ever she came in contact or even looked at a spider was always priceless. After she screamed, and started hitting her head like a crazy baboon. That was far to much for him to handle.

After her screams died down, she gave Percy what Leo likes to call the "Athenian glare of Death" witch would have been far more effective if her faces wasn't so red.

"That isn't funny Percy." She said, still trying her best to hold her stare, she must have registered that it wasn't working on him, so she just gave a sigh, "whatever, Chiron says he wants to talk to you." She said.

Percy could tell that she was serious now, it had been a week since Greece and they still were tiptoeing around the topic. Whenever it came up the room got quiet, and you could almost feel the tension weighing on everyone's shoulders.

"Yah, I figured he would, but before I do that I need to see somebody first." He said, walking over to Annabeth. "Don't worry though, I will see you at the fire to night." He told her that then jumped over the edge of the ship going straight towards the water below.

Thankfully no one saw him get out of the water, that would have been hard to explain. As he looked at the part of New York, he defiantly missed everything about this place. He still couldn't tell if this was his home or not, but he figured if it was then he had to stop by and say hello to someone first.

Walking down the street, the sound of cars and people going on with their day, almost drowned out the sound of the nymphs in the trees playing around. This whole adventure really took its toll on everyone but Percy was just happy to some things left out of the chaos. If only for a few moments.

Walking up to the building that he remembered, he got into the elevator, feeling the knot in his stomach rise. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but he had to explain everything, or else it would make him feel so much worse. Stepping out of the elevator, Percy almost threw up, the feeling of all of this pressure was almost to much to handle.

When he got to the door, he almost just opened up and walked in, but decided it was better to give a knock just in case things didn't go as well as he planned.

"I'm coming." The sound of a familiar male voice was said on the other side of the door.

"Now or never I suppose." Percy said to himself.

As the door opened the person on the other side gave Percy the weirdest look. A mixture of relief, sadness, happiness. All came out to greet the young demi-god.

"Oh my... Percy.. Is that you?" He said, reaching a hand out to grab Percy's face, almost like someone would if they were holding glass hoping it wouldn't break by their touch.

"Hey, Paul." Percy said, his voice trying to mask whatever was trying to crawl its way out. With just those words, Paul wrapped Percy into a huge hug, one that he was sure not even a giant could break. After a few moments Paul pulled back, slightly embarrassed by what he just did. That was all Percy needed to know this was defiantly a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone is still fallowing this story, sorry it took so long, but I really had and still don't know what I am doing with it, so if any of the chapters suck just tell me and I will do my best to rewrite it. **

It took Annabeth all of what she had not to scream at Leo to stop the ship, Jason to fly down and get him or Percy for jumping in the first place. She was pretty sure she knew where he was going. Still watching your boyfriend who just had a HUGE mental break down jump off a ship would make anyone scream their head off.

Walking to the deck of the ship, she noticed everyone was looking eager, even Frank and Hazel who have never even been to Camp Half-Blood.

"Are you guys all okay? You look like you are all getting air sick." She said, still trying to calm her nerves from watching Percy jump.

"Just ready to land and get whatever we need done over with." Frank said, witch Annabeth could defiantly agree with. She was ready to get this whole damn quest over with, and wave a fist at a god or two.

"Where is Percy?" Piper asked, witch made everyone else look at her, even Leo who was sailing the ship.

"He had to talk to someone in the city, he will join us when we get to camp." She said, the tone in her voice telling everyone that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Annabeth seemed like she was losing her touch lately. When Percy was in Tartarus, she herself felt almost useless, barley able to hold her self together. Causing her to lean on other for support.

If it wasn't for her friends she was pretty sure she would have lost it long ago, witch wasn't usually like her. All she knew is that everyone was lucky that Percy was able to snap out of whatever it was that held him.

"Oh crap!" Jason yelled, slamming his hand against his jeans pocket.

"What? What is wrong?" Piper asked, rushing to him.

"I totally forgot, to give Percy back his sword. He gave it to me when I went to go see him, and I never gave it back." He said, pulling out the small pen from his pocket.

"Wait I thought that Riptide always went back to Percy's pocket?" Hazel said in question.

"It only stays in someone else's pocket if he gives it to them, like when he gave it to me." Annabeth said, her voice trailing off trying not to remember the last few weeks they just had, or the last year for that matter.

"Yah, Jason you might want to hold on to it for a little bit longer." Leo said, looking off into he distance.

"What, why?" He asked in a tone that seemed like he didn't want to know the answer to.

"Because, it looks like the camp is getting ready for battle, I just hope they don't think you Hazel and Frank as the enemies." He said, and at that moment Annabeth never felt so stupid. How could she forget, the romans were marching onto Camp Half-Blood, and there is no way that the Greeks wouldn't know about that.

"I will go down first to try and calm them down, everyone else stay put." Annabeth said, as Leo landed the ship. climbing down the ladder she hoped that this wouldn't turn into another Camp Jupiter incident.

"Annabeth, gods there you are." Chiron said running up to her.

"Chiron, I can vouch for Jason and the others they are not going to harm us." She said, the look the centaur gave her was one of confusion.

"No it isn't about that, it seems that an army of monsters has formed outside of the barrier of camp." The words making Annabeth's blood run cold. Then an even worse thought came to mind, Percy was outside the barrier, with a fragile mind and thinks everyone is out to kill him. Worst yet, he doesn't even have Riptide to defend himself.

**Hope you guys liked it, once again sorry for the wait, and for my horrible spelling and grammar. I do not have a Beta to review my work, so this is all just from me, and shout out to Akon, after I wrote this as soon as I read your review. Thanks guys, and still any plot advice would be helpful. **


	3. Chapter 3

"How dare you do this to him!" Poseidon yelled at the god. "After everything they have been through, you send an army after my son. What have they ever done to you?" He said, much more calmer now. Being immortal the sea god knew all to well that even empty, the walls of Olympus had ears.

"It had to be done, you know as well as I do. This is how it was suppose to happen." The god said, in a tone one would hear from an upset parent. This however only made Poseidon angier.

He had calmed down after a few thousnd years, no longer got as anger at mortals or even his own kind as much anymore. However, when ever somthing about Percy came up, he seemed to lose all of the anger management classes Heista had taught him. Percy was his youngest and only living moral son.

However, the boy made Poseidon humble in so many ways. When ever he expected Percy to do what so many others have done before him, he suprised even the old god with his acts of kindess and compassion. With each new day, he shamed the sea god in a way, that gave him a warm feeling in his gut. One that made him wish he had Percy thousnds of years ago.

Now, however he was enraged at the plan that was going on. Thanatos, the god of death it's self had sent an army after his son. Poseidon was almost to the point that he was going to send his own army after Thanatos.

"It did not need to be done. He made it did he now, defied the odds again, he did somthing that no Olympain had ever done, and he did it all in the name of others." It was hard to not smile as he bosted about his son's great acoplishment. If he had a fridge in his palace, he was sure it would be liitered with pictures of Percy.

"I have no idea how that happened Poseidon, but you know as well as I do this has never happend before. Order must be in place."

"What of Hazel then? Did you not let her live?" He was feeling almost desperate at this point.

"A direct order, she was and still is needed for this quest. In fact Percy shouldn't even be alive if you didn't make the mistake of laying with that woman to begin with." The god said, in a monotone voice.

"That 'woman' is the mother of my son and you will show her the respect she deserves do you understand me." Poseidon was sure that his face was read at this point. Breaking out in a battle in the throne room of Olympus was a horrible idea, but for Percy and Sally it just might come to that.

"I do understand, but I am afrad that you do not." This has to be done, or else everything that they just did will not have mattered." He said and for a momment Thanatos gave a sad, small smile. "Percy Jackson was suppose to die in Tartarus, and some how he made it out alive. But, now his part of the quest is over, he closed the Doors, and he is suffering Poseidon." The sea god, knew he was right, no one could defy death when it called for them. Not even a god. "Percy Jackson must be killed. It is the way things are." Thanatos said, before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Leaving the god of the sea in the throne room alone. He began to do somthing he hadn't done in a millennia. He tasted the salty tears on his lips, as he wept for his favorite son.

**Hope you guys liked this one, don't forget to Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late updates, but we are going to the field for two weeks on Monday, and all week it has been field prep. So this weekend will be the last time I am able to update for the rest of the month if I do it at all. Anyways thanks to all of you for your support. Most definitely to Lilith Jae for keeping me on my toes. **

* * *

Flying threw the air on his black Pegasus Black Jack may have once been a great past time for Percy, but right not he was not looking forward to the landing. He and Paul had just been in the middle of catching up, his mom wasn't back yet, and he didn't want Paul to call her so he could surprise her. However when the black winged horse flew through the window that brought the whole catching up to a screeching halt.

He wondered what his stepdad saw coming through the window. Ever since he found out about Percy's parental status, he could see through the mist, but for only small things. Like, Nico shadow traveling, or nymphs in the trees. But, a giant black flying horse, that might have been difficult to explain. Luckily Paul, didn't even hesitate, instead he gave Percy a almost bone crushing hug, and told him to be safe.

Now that he finally had time to think he didn't really know how he felt about this whole plan anymore. So from what Blackjack has told him, there is an army outside the barrier of Camp Half-Blood demanding Percy by name. Normally that would be something he wouldn't even bat an eye at. The son of Poseidon had many enemies, and he was pretty sure that given the circumstances of the last few weeks, he may have doubled that list.

This time, though it seemed different. Like something was personally hunting him down. What made it worse was that the others had gone ahead of him, he just hoped they weren't in any danger because of him.

_I wouldn't worry about it Boss. They seemed pretty keen on just wanting you alone._ Blackjack's voice rang inside of Percy's head. He silently cursed for getting that he could read his own thoughts.

"Yah, but that doesn't mean they wont use them against me." He said, trying to hide his anger, Annabeth had already been through so much because of him, how could he let this happen.

_Don't worry about it too much Boss, I mean Annabeth is a strong. In fact I am pretty sure she is the strongest one of the seven._ He said, with no intent of trying to say that Percy was stronger. Though he did agree with it completely. Annabeth alone could almost do anything, in fact when he saved Olympus last year, he was shocked that they didn't offer her immortally as well.

"I would have to agree with you on that one man." He said, and before the Pegasus could respond they saw the army. It extended far beyond the berries. Percy felt almost prideful that such a huge force was brought just for him. It was almost hard to keep the smirk away. From this height all the figures looked the same, witch was odd because they couldn't have been more then maybe fifty feet off the ground. Going higher might anger Zeus.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you that all of the figures look the same?" Percy asked, wondering if before he flew off if Blackjack got a better look at them.

_Not really, I mean after the things you and I have been through this seems to be the most normal thing we have ever seen. _He replied and Percy could resist the rolling of his eyes.

"Drop me off just before the barrier. I don't want them rushing it knowing that I am back at Camp." He said, and without a response Blackjack dropped him off in the unprotected opening. If this army attacked camp, Percy was the only thing standing between the invaders and camp.

"Percy! What are you doing?" He heard a scream behind him. When he looked back he saw Hazel standing next to Thalia's tree, her eyes wide in shock. The sound of his name alerted the others, because soon almost all of camp was next to her. In full armor and ready for battle. The seven of the prophecy however all still looked fatigued from their past week. Not that he could blame them, he still had dark rings under his own eyes.

Then he saw Annabeth. She locked eyes with him, and from the look alone, he was pretty sure that she could tell just what he was about to do. She took a step forward, walking towards him.

"Stop." Percy shouted, causing her to pause her movements. "I need to find out why they are here first. If they wont leave until they get me, then I will just have to give them what they came for." He said, hoping it would stop his girlfriend.

He didn't think about it, but the voice of Hazel screaming his name must have reached the army, now they were all looking at him. Just like when he was in the sky they all looked the same. Skeleton masks on skinny figures. In fact he wasn't even sure those were masks.

"Well I am here, so what do you want?" He screamed at them, his arms waving.

"A duel." He heard a voice beside him, when he turned he saw a tall man. His hair was in a braid down his back, and marking that looked like either scars or tattoos all over his body. Even his face was covered in them.

"Who are you." He demanded, looking into his pocket for Riptide. Only to find it empty.

"I am Xerxes, and this is my immortal army. The same army used to fight Leonidas and his 300. They are here to watch me duel you." He said, Percy didn't know what made him so lucky.

"Why do you want to duel Percy?" Annabeth's voice came from behind him, Percy didn't even have to look to know that she wasn't alone. Much to his annoyance he knew that most of camp was behind him now.

"It is the will of the Gods. You and me Perseus, a duel to the death. If you win, my army will vanish, to spend an eternity in Tartarus. If I win, you will go back, never allowed to leave again." He said, in a no-nonsense kind of way.

"What happens to camp if I lose?" He asked, wondering if this was a no way out kind of thing.

"Your camp will be untouched. However, if you do not participate, then it will be burned to the ground." The king said.

Annabeth's voice, rang out above Percy, "No, absolutely not, Percy will never go back there. This isn't going to..." She was cut off by Jason walking up to Percy and giving him Riptide. The two looked at each other in what seemed like a bond between brothers who had spilt their own blood.

"You are going to need this." Jason said to Percy before he walked off.

"I accept your terms, only if you swear that Camp Half-Blood wont be harmed." He said, and for the first time Xerxes looked at Percy.

"I swear on the Styx it will not be." Then without warning he realized a whip so long it could have been as long as the hydra itself. Made of solid steel with what looked like sword blades on the end. "This is your final day on this earth, child of the sea. May it be one of pain and misery."

* * *

**Yah, I know that Xerxes isn't actually in mythology but so what sue me. Hope you guys liked this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the first fight scene of this story. I never really know how to write fights that well so hopefully it lives up to what you guys want. Oh, and if there is any character's POV that I didn't put in the last story that you want in this one, tell me and I will try to make it happen.**

* * *

"Well shit." Was the first thing that Percy heard before the sound of metal cutting through the wind. He dodged it just in time, to hear the crack of it and feel the force of the wind that caused him to fly backwards. He had to scramble his brain to think if Xerxes was a child of Zeus or not, because that was definitely not natural. Before he could even draw Riptide, another round of the whip was headed right for him.

Percy didn't know how this guy could be so fast. That whip had to weigh at least a few hundred pounds, but he swung it like it was a jump rope. He barley rolled out of the way in time. One of the swords stabbed into the ground. This gave Percy only a second, but a second was all he needed to bring Riptide out of its pen form.

"That small blade of yours will not be enough to stop me." Xerxes said, yanking the whip free and bringing it back to his hand.

"You are not the only one to tell me that you know." Percy said, feeling almost insulted, "Riptide as never failed me before." He proclaimed proudly.

Xerxes didn't even flitch, instead his whip went for another round. Percy almost getting hit, Xerxes flicking the whip like it was made of air. This was the pattern of their battle. Over and over again, that was all it was. Percy was beginning to tire, he was getting slower, and the swords at the end of the whip were getting closer. It also didn't help that they were surrounded by an army of "immortals" as well as all of Camp Half-Blood.

Even though he swore on the Styx that he wouldn't touch Camp Half-Blood, Percy never really knew what would happen if someone went against it. He foolishly looked at Annabeth. Her mouth a straight line, brow creased in worry. That was all he had the chance to see, before he felt metal cut through his skin. One of the blades ripped into his arm, from the wrist to the elbow. Percy cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

A scream from the side that the campers were one, if it was Annabeth, someone else or Percy himself he didn't really know. "How do you expect to win this duel, if you don't pay attention to your opponent?" Xerxes said, scowling at him. "I may have never been to this Camp, but I do know how to fight." This guy was incredible. Teaching Percy how to fight, in a fight to the death with himself?

"I know how to fight." Percy spat, it was different for him. He didn't know what it was that made this guy anger Percy so much, but he just couldn't seem to want stay focus.

"You are not showing me that side of you right now child of the sea. Maybe the time you spent in Tartarus has taken away your talent." Xerxes said, this was making Percy pissed off. Now the guy was insulting him, trying to kill him and teaching him all at the same time. These three things separately Percy hated, but together, was just outrageous.

"Perhaps it would be easier if I gave you a class of water?" Xerxes said, I hint of amusement in his voice. "You can call off the duel if you want, but my army will invade your camp, and as you can see, it far outnumbers your little camp."

"Who knows maybe this time you will be able to take out a small group of warriors, that didn't seem to work so well for you last time." Percy said, standing to his feet, holding his arm. After he said the comment, Xerxes amused face disappeared and Percy could have swore he saw an eye twitch. That must have pushed a button.

"Enough of these games." Xerxes said, then he threw the whip again, this time it was faster. This guy had been holding back until now, only this time the whip missed Percy, and went behind him. Making a small cut, but a cut non the less on Annabeth's cheek. Percy saw a small amount of blood, fall from her face and onto her neck, before she covered it with her hands.

The next few seconds were a blur. Percy rushed Xerxes. Riptide in his hand, he almost couldn't control his body, seeing blood on Annabeth had made it seemed like he was back in the underworld. He failed to protect her, both their and now here in real life. Xerxes threw his whip again, Percy made no notion to dodge it. Instead, he did the only thing he could do. He only did it once before and it woke the monster Typhon. He called for the sea within him.

The whip's blades hit Percy right in the chest, a kill shot. Only instead of him falling down dead, he run through them. He didn't look down, he already knew what had happened, even if he didn't know how. The blades passed through him, as if he was made of water. When he reached their handler he thrusted as hard as he could into Xerxes's arm.

Xerxes cried out in pain as he dropped the whip. Percy, brought Riptide back and made a sweep for the giant man's legs. Nearly cutting him in half. Causing the man to fall, he then raised the sword above his head going for the finishing blow, before words stopped him.

"I have lost." Xerxes said, in almost a whisper, casing Percy to still his movements. "Do it, Perseus, send me to Tartarus." The word itself caused Percy to shutter. Thinking of it, did this man really deserve that? For years Percy had been sending monsters there and not caring about it. Now that he knew first hand what it was like, could he condemn someone else to it as well? No. No one, not even the most evil deserved that fate. He wouldn't do it.

"I can't," He said, not looking at Xerxes, "I won.." He was cut off by the feeling of sharp pain and the sound of screaming. Annabeth was screaming. Percy had just enough time to look down, and see Xerxes, with a small dagger, stabbed into Percy's rips. Then everything was black.

* * *

**Back to Percy being hurt. Tell me what you guys think. **


	6. Chapter 6

The scream echoed through out the entire camp. Jason wasn't sure if it was a scram of terror and vengeance, or one of absolute rage. Either way, the sound came from only one person. Annabeth. The blonde didn't waste any time, after Percy fell. She had her knife dug into the skin of Xerxes's neck where his collar bone was. The beast of a man let out a scream of pain, but it didn't seem to kill him.

She didn't have enough time, to cut his throat before he threw her off him. She landed on her feet and was ready for another attack. Her knife however was stuck in the skin of Xerxes.

"How dare you interrupt a duel." He spat, pulling the knife out. "This battle could have gone down in history, instead you ruined it."

"Shut up, you already surrendered, the duel is off." Annabeth said, holding her fists up. Jason had to give her credit, even unarmed she looked more dangerous then her opponent.

"That does not matt.." Xerxes was cut off, by a hand grabbing his ankle. Percy, he was awake. Covered in sweat and blood, but awake. "Well what do we have, the son of the sea awake once again to continue it seems." The king said, shaking his foot to get rid of Percy's week grip.

"Leave Annabeth alo.. Ahh!" Was all he could say before a huge foot kicked him in the chest and, another stomped on his wound.

"I think I have had enough of you." Xerxes said, kicking Percy so hard slammed into a tree ten feet away. "Now, daughter of Athena, I believe you and I now must have a duel."

Jason could see the wanting to destroy the man in Annabeth's face, but the need to help Percy seemed to overpower that. There was no way, that Xerxes was going to let her get anywhere near him.

"I will be your opponent." Jason said, getting everyone's attention. "You verses me, lets see if you can handle the son of the Jupiter." He said, knowing all to well it would anger the man.

"Jason, no you can't." Piper said next to him, grabbing his arm.

"Listen to me, Piper, Annabeth. Take Percy away, heal him. I will take care of this guy. Get Percy away from here."

Jason didn't have to look at Piper to see the concern on her face. Everyone of them was over tired, stressed and this wasn't making things any easier.

"Very well I accept." He said, picking up one of the blades from his whip.

Piper let go of Jason's arm, and ran over to Percy. Annabeth, looked at Jason for a little bit, then nodded her head as a silent thank you.

"Are you sure about this dude?" Leo said, from behind Jason. "I mean, this guy just got stabbed in the neck, and by Annabeth of all people. How could he even be able to stand from that."

_Gods I wish I knew. _Was all Jason thought, but he couldn't let it show, not in front of everyone. "Listen Leo, I need you and Frank to take the other campers and get away. Just in case this guy decides to invade anyways, We will need to be set up in positions."

"Yah sure man no problem. Frank you ready?" The sound of fear in his voice was far to notice able.

"What do you need me to do?" Hazel said, looking at Jason.

"Make a barrier of diamond around the two of us if you could. This is going to get ugly." Said, and Hazel didn't even say anything before the ground started to shake around him and a diamond wall rose around the two fighters.

"Are you done with your little plans demi-god?" Xerxes asked, Jason wasn't sure if it was a trick or not, but being alone in a dome of a shiny rock with this dude made him look almost a foot taller.

"Ready when you are." He said, pulling out his sword, just as Xerxes reached him, and slashed at his throat.

* * *

"Lay him down on the couch." Annabeth said, as she went into the kitchen to grab a cold wash cloth for his head. When she got back, he already looked worse, and she was only gone for a few minuets.

"Piper do you think you could use your Charm Speak on him, like talk to him in staying awake?" Annabeth asked, she wasn't even sure this would entirely work.

"I can try." She said, as she started to stay soothing things into Percy's ear, Annabeth began to cut around his shirt to see where he was hit. However he managed to live through any of this was beyond her. She was surprised he was even able to stay awake after that kind of hit.

"Annabeth he isn't responding." Piper said, the sound of worry heavy in her voice.

"Just give me a few more seconds. I have to close his, wound." She said, doing what was probably the worst stitching job in the history of medicine. "There it's closed. Did you grab any nectar?" She asked not looking away from Percy.

Piper grabbed the bottle and opened Percy's mouth and poured some down his throat. He still didn't look any better, the way his face was, she knew he was going threw some kind of dream or nightmare. What she was more afraid of, is if Percy woke up and still didn't believe he was in the real world.

"Annabeth do you know why he stopped?" Piper asked, causing Annabeth to jump out of her thoughts. "Have you ever seen him, stop like that in the middle of combat?" She asked, and now that she thought about it. Percy has never stopped like that.

"No I haven't. You think it has something to do with Tartarus?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I don't know, Annabeth, I really don't know." She said, and it caused Annabeth to think. She hasn't felt this horrible since the battle of Manhattan. All she knew was before this quest was over, every body would be pushed to their limits. Maybe even the gods themselves.

**Sorry for the long wait, hope you guys like this one. **


	7. Chapter 7

"I will be there as soon as I can Annie" Thalia said over the Iris message. Annabeth had no idea what to do for the first time in her life, she didn't know how to take care of a situation. The only person she really knew to call was Thalia.

"Thanks Thalia I knew I could count on you." Annabeth said, the daughter of Zeus just gave a sad smile in return and waved a hand through the mist, her image disappearing. Annabeth looked at Percy laying on the couch, he still had a fever and no amount of godly food was making it any better. Even Chiron was at a loss for what was happening to him, even though he had the other campers to worry about. Still, something seemed entirely off with what was happening almost like their luck was being worse then normal.

Then Annabeth heard a soft whimper coming from the porch of the Big House. She knew it was Piper worrying about Jason. It had been twelve hours since that diamond arena had been set up. At first the sounds of swords clashing and thunder booming on the inside made it seem like Zeus and Hades were battling for the throne of Olympus in it.

Now however, it was almost silent, except for the occasional cry of pain, with the voice that sounded a lot like Xerxes. When it first got quiet Piper almost had a panic attack wanting to have Hazel throw her in the arena just to help Jason. It was Nico that calmed her down, only a small bit however. He told her that from what he felt, Jason was in no threat that Xerxes was closer to death than anyone in the next five miles.

Nico said that almost ten hours ago, and the dome was still up. It made Annabeth wonder what was going on in there. The immortal army was still standing outside the camp barrier, they haven't moved an inch once. It almost made, the romans look undisciplined, almost.

"Are you okay Piper?" Annabeth said, siting on the porch steps next to her friend. " You know if anything happened Nico would be the first to tell us." She said trying to help her friend.

"I know, but the fact that I don't know what is going on in there. Its probably how you felt when Percy was in Tartarus." She said, not looking away from the dome. That was true, when Percy was gone, Annabeth had broken down to almost a nervous wreck. To cheer her up, Nico would tell her that he couldn't feel Percy dead, only that didn't really make her feel any better. The way he often described it, it made it seem like death was an easier fate. However Annabeth was selfish, no one was going to take Percy away from her.

"I know what you mea, but come on this is Jason. The 'Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." Annabeth said in a mocking tone. She was rewarded with a small chuckle from Piper.

"He does say that a lot." Piper said, the smile still on her lips. Any response Annabeth had however died in her throat when she heard a sound from inside the Big House. She ran almost through the screen door to get to the couch.

Percy was awake, and clearly in a lot of pain. "Percy are you okay?" Annabeth said kneeling next to him. She put her hand on his head, and almost flinched from how hot it was.

"Percy do you need me to get anything for you?" Piper said, from behind Annabeth. She must have followed her inside the house. However all Percy did was ignore her, as he ran his hand through Annabeth's hair, playing with the ends of it with his fingers.

"You are cute when you are worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up." He said then passed out instant.

The sound of the door the to the house didn't get Annabeth attention, but Jason's voice did.

"Umm, we kind of have a problem." He said, when both girls looked at him, he was covered in blood, and sweat.

"Oh my gods Jason are you okay?" Piper said, slamming into him with a huge hug. Covering herself in blood as well.

"What is the problem, is Xerxes invading?" Annabeth was already reaching for her dagger.

"No, they are gone, the problem is who sent them. Because it wasn't Gaia." He said, looking a little scared himself.

"Then who sent them?" Annabeth asked already wanting to hunt down who ever wanted to hurt Percy.

"The Olympians did. They have decided that Percy needs to be killed." He said, not looking away from Annabeth, but she felt more then just his stare. She felt betrayal. She felt, that everything she ever knew was wrong.

"That is not all Annabeth." He said, this time he dropped his gaze form her. She didn't have to say anything to make him continue, although she wished he had just stopped right there. "They are demanding that you kill him." He said. Now that made her whole world turn to black.

**This chapter was suppose to be way longer, but I decided that what I didn't have in this one, was going in the next one. So I hope you guys enjoyed it, as always your input is much appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have Thalia in this, so expect some strong language on her part. Enjoy. **

Nico could feel the tension in the air as soon as he walked in. After finally taking care of Xerxes, witch was no easy task. However the interrogation must have been worse, from the screams of pain coming for the dead king, and the feeling he was so close to death for hours on end, Nico had to guess that Jason didn't go easy on him.

Now though it looked like Annabeth was about ready to do the same to Jason. He told Nico what Xerxes had said, and Nico almost had the same reaction. Percy dyeing seemed almost impossible. No one in their right mind would want him dead, but since when have the gods ever had a right mind?

Annabeth just glared at him, Nico was sure if she had her dagger on her, it would already be inside Jason's throat. Everyone had already been through so much this week. With the lack of sleep, and the even more constant feeling of danger, Nico was sure that soon blood would be spilt.

"Jason what do you mean, that he as to die, who told you that?" Piper asked, with the look Annabeth had, she was wondering the same thing. Only in a little bit different language.

"I interrogated Xerxes, he said, the gods had a vote, and he was sent here to kill Percy." Jason said, looking Piper in the eyes.

"Why should we believe him?" Annabeth demanded, her words seething out of her mouth. Her knuckles were white, her face red. Everything about her showed anger, except her eyes. Nico could tell, that she knew it was the truth, and the tears getting ready to fall displayed that.

Nico could see Jason about ready to answer, but before he head the opportunity to, the door behind them slammed against the side of the house, and Hazel, Frank, Leo and Thalia Grace all ran in.

"Is Percy going to be okay?" Hazel asked almost to tears herself. She didn't tell anybody, well anybody besides Frank, but Nico knew. Hazel still hadn't forgiven herself for hitting Percy with that giant gem back in Greece. He didn't entirely know how Frank and Hazel got to know Percy so much other then they went on a quest together, but he knew they both felt very protective of him.

Nico could tell it was hard for him to repeat it, not wanting to believe it either, but Jason repeated the entire thing over again.

Everyone had a different reaction to the news. Leo's eyes almost popped out of his skull and his mouth nearly hit the floor. Hazel hid her face into Franks chest, as he put an arm around her. His face was stern and hard. Thalia was the only one to say anything.

"That's fucking bullshit!" She screamed, as she picked up a class on the coffee table and threw it against the wall. "First they abandon us for half of our lives, then they deiced to kill us off like were a fucking live stock?" She said, this time flipping a chair. The sound of thunder could be heard, and that just seemed to make her angrier. "Oh shut the fuck up _Dad._ You know it is damn well true." She said, and that made everyone looked shocked. All except for Nico and Annabeth, who knew far to well what the huntress was capable of.

Nico also knew how much Thalia cared for Percy. Behind all of their banter and bickering, she truly cared for him. Everyone could see it, and there was a time once that Nico could tell Annabeth was slightly jealous of it, though he didn't know why, it was obvious that Thalia thought of Percy as a little brother. So under all of the swearing and violent throws, Nico could almost see her heart break.

"Why do they want me to do it?" Annabeth said, a near whisper it was almost unable to be heard. The sound however silenced Thalia.

"I don't really know." Jason said, "Maybe because their first plan of putting him in Tartarus then sending Xerxes after him didn't work. Maybe they are getting desperate." He said, and Nico could feel the gears turning in his own head. The only person on this planet that could beat Percy in a one on one would be Annabeth, she knows all of his moves, and secrets. If anyone could kill him it would be her.

"I would watch where you throw accusations, Son of Zeus." A demanding voice said from the doorway between the kitchen and the den. Nico recognized the gray eyes of a predator right away. Athena.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Thalia said, marching up to the goddess with a fist raised. Thankfully she was stopped by Annabeth who grabbed her hand and forced it down.

"Mother what are you doing here? Is what Jason said true?" Annabeth asked, still holding her friend back.

"Yes their was a vote, of weather let him live or not. The vote came out as seven to three. Dionysus, Apollo and Artemis didn't cast their vote." She said, and Annabeth looked up at her, anger in her face.

"So who did vote against the decision?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Poseidon, Hestia and Hermes." Athena said like she was talking about something normal like a football game or something. "The other option was the more rational choice." She said, looking at her daughter.

"How could you do that?" Nico could hear Annabeth breaking down now. "You told me you admired him for his bravery." She said, tears uncontrollably falling from her eyes.

"I also admired the Spartans, but my choice was in the people of Athens. The thing you admire, isn't always the right choice." She said, and by her tone, she had a different meaning then just this vote.

"Lady Athena, my mother voted for him to die?" Piper cut in, trying herself not to cry.

"Your mother, was the one who decided that my daughter should kill him. She said it would have made an even better story then Romeo and Juliet." That was all it took for Piper to start in tears as well.

"I am sorry Annabeth but this is dangerous." Athena looked at Annabeth, "No one can get away from death, not even a god. It has never happened before, until he came along. Annabeth, it is out of our control, if he is left alive he could do far to much damage..." She was cut off, by a look that Annabeth gave her.

"You said that before, and what did he do? He saved you all of you , all of us. He scarified so much for all of you and this is how you repay him?" She said, "I don't care what the gods vote, I will not leave him, and I certainly will not let him be killed by any of you."

The goddess looked like she was about ready to say something else, but instead she just vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving everyone in the silent room. The only sound was Percy breathing in and out deeply. Now came the bigger question. What was more dangerous, Gaia, the Romans or the Olympians?

**This one was kind of a tough one. Hope you guys like it. I just wanted to say, if you are wanting to hear more about Leo, Hazel or Frank, I apologize. I am not trying to neglect them but this story sort of centers around Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. I will try to put more of them in there put it I really don't even know where I am going with this, just kind of writing each chapter as I go along. Anyways, thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn, I don't know how you always manage to do that." Leo grumbled out of annoyance, Piper beating him again at a game of Texas holdum. After Athena left, everyone got really quiet, almost too quiet. Thalia and Annabeth decided to go for a walk. They just got back and were now in the kitchen getting something to drink. After they got back, Annabeth looked almost more upset then when she left. Thalia didn't look much better either.

Hazel seemed mortified that her father would condemn Percy like that, although it wasn't a surprise to say the least. It wasn't a secret that when Annabeth wasn't around it was hard for someone to keep Percy in check. With an immortal, however it was almost impossible, so maybe he did something that Hades wasn't all to happy about. Frank, looked more like he was mad that someone even tried to hurt Percy in the first place. He mumbled something about his father, but kept his tongue quiet for the most part. Piper, looked like she couldn't believe what she had heard, her mother wanted Annabeth to kill Percy. All because she thought it would make a good love story. Jason thought she was going to be sick the shade of white she turned.

Now all that Jason thought was he was disappointed in his father. Weather it was Zeus or Jupiter, he didn't care. He wasn't shocked however when he heard, often during the Titan war, when ever Jason would be around his father, he heard him mumble something about Greeks, and how much he disliked some of them. More often then not it was his brothers children he hated the most. However, to go as far as to basically put a hit out on Percy, was enough to get Jason almost screaming at the sky.

"Damn it, Piper will you stop being such a damn good liar so I can win one?" Leo said, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize the annoyance.

"It's not my fault you believe everything I say." Piper said, with a small smile on her face. It was hard, but everyone tried to get their minds on something else other then the bad moments they were all having. Even if it meant just a small card game.

"Way to go Leo. Note to fricken self, no more playing Poker with a Charm-speaker." Leo said, as he but his hand down on the table, and leaned back into the chair.

"I am telling you it is the best idea we have." Thalia said, her and Annabeth walking into the den together. "If the gods are after him, it is one of if not the only safe place for you, all of you." She said, waving her hand towards everyone.

"I said, no. There has to be another way other then this." Annabeth said, looking at Thalia, her eyes cold as steel. "Maybe if we traveld with the hunters. They would help us out. I mean Artemis didn't vote for him to die.." Annabeth trailed off, false hope ringing loud in her voice.

"We don't know what that mean, and besides we can't travel with all of you. I will try and figure out what is going to happen for now you all need a safe place to stay. That just happens to be the only option right now." Thalia said, her sky blue eyes showing just as much intensity.

"Wait, where are we going?" Leo said, the card game forgotten.

Neither Annabeth, nor Thalia looked away from each other. Like both of them were daring the other to say it first. Finally after what seemed like five minuets, Annabeth spoke with a deep sigh. "If we go along with this plan, it will mean we all go to the island Ogygia." She said, looking her eyes now looking at her feet.

"Okay, so what is the problem there? An island sounds great. On the beach, with some good drinks and..." Leo was cut off by a look from all of the females in the room. Clearly they all knew something that the males didn't, because even Jason and Frank looked confused. "What?"

"Ogygia, is the island where Calypso lives." Thalia said, the look Leo gave her must shown his confusion. "Percy has already been on Ogygia and met Calypso." She said, irritation growing in her voice.

"Okay, doesn't that make it easier for us, he already knows her, so we would be good." He said, his face still not showing that he understood the meaning behind Thalia's last statement. "Okay what am I missing?" Leo asked.

"Calypso, is destined to fall in love with who ever walks on her island, its her cures from the gods." Jason said, looking directly at Leo with a look that someone would have given a giraffe singing Katy Parry. "Dude I'm not even Greek and I knew that." Jason said, still giving Leo the eye.

"Oh, so she is going to fall in love with us then? Like all of us?" Frank said, and as the words left his mouth Hazel eyes seemed to grow darker. Jason recognized it as one Lupe would give to show other creatures she owned what ever it is they wanted.

"No Percy made, the gods lift her curse to at the end of the Titan war, she probably won't fall in love with any of you. But, she still fell in love with Percy."

"Oh, I get it. So she is in love with Percy big deal, I mean she is immortal right? That probably means, that she is like great looking, and has a hard time keeping her hands to herself. But I am pretty sure Percy could handle all of.. Annabeth are you okay?" Leo said, and Jason turned to look at the blonde haired demigod. She was now looking at Leo, and Jason had never seen such fire in anyone's eyes before.

She looked more dangerous now then Percy did after walking out of Tartarus. Just as that thought rushed through Jason's mind, Leo was lifted off the ground by fist holding his shirt collar. The fact that the fist belonged to a girl, and that girl was smaller then him, and blonde, did not escape Jason's notice.

"Leo. Shut. Up." Annabeth said, making a popping sound with the end of up. Leo didn't say anything, just nodded his head. She dropped him and he landed right on his ass.

"Okay, so we go to Ogygia, why would we do that?" Piper asked, trying to hold the smile of watching Leo get manhandled by a girl.

"It is just long enough to keep you guys, out of the gods view, until we can find a better way to hide." Thalia said, "If they can't find you, they can't send anyone to kill you." It seemed like a simple plan.

"How would we even get there? It's not like you can swim there." Jason said, and the look he received from Annabeth, told him she knew.

"Daedalus's laptop had a way on how to get there. All we need is someone who has been there before." She said, now looking at Percy.

Great so that is the plan." Thalia said, clapping her hands together. "You are all going to meet Calypso, and try to keep her from having wonderful sex with Percy." She said, as a joke to lighten the mood. It worked for everyone except for Annabeth, who just glared at her friend with a face someone would have about to vomit on a roller coaster.

"Wait what?" A sound came from the couch, and everyone looked at Percy who was now very much awake. " Who am I going to to have sex with?" The look on his face, made the whole room bust out in laughter. Even Annabeth couldn't help but hide the giggle, as she looked at his face.

* * *

**So I figure after everything, its time to give them all a little break. Just a small one though, and I have always been interested in a jealous Annabeth. Tired to add a little more Leo into it, hope I was at least a small bit accurate with it. Anyways, tell me how you guys liked it, or if you didn't. **


End file.
